Beyond
by qsiunyu
Summary: Bomi hanya ingin terbebas dari kekangan 'teman' kecil nya. Jongin hanya ingin melihat apa yang seharusnya ia lihat saja... - "..Namun pada akhirnya, aku hanya menginginkanmu,"


**B**_e_yo**_n_**_d_

Cast: Yoon Bomi, Kim Jongin

Genre: Supranatural, Fantasy, Romance

Length: Chaptered

Rating: PG-13

WARNING!: Terinspirasi dari Game PS 3!

Age Swap (Bomi line 94, Jongin line 93)

Alur maju mundur+kecepetan

Misstypo

Gaje

Bikin bosen

Happy Read!^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Yoon Bomi, usia 9 tahun._

Bomi memandandangi ruangan tempatnya berada sekarang. Tak jauh berbeda dari ruangan yang sering ia masuki. Dokter yang menanganinya pun masuk ke ruangan yang sama dengannya. Bomi menatapnya dengan tatapan siapa—kau—aku—tak—mengenalmu. Lelaki paruh baya itu menyadari tatapan Bomi lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Aku Dokter Kim, Bomi. Senang bertemu denganmu," Bomi tak bergeming, masih saja menatap lelaki di depannya dengan asing. Lelaki itu tersenyum kembali dan melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kau mungkin masih asing denganku. Namun, lama kelamaan kau akan terbiasa. Aku akan menanganimu semampuku sendiri," Bomi merubah tatapannya menjadi tatapan aku—tak—sakit—pak—tua—tak—usah—mengurusiku. "Aku akan mulai menanyakan beberapa hal yang mungkin sering ditanyakan orang tua mu. Kau tak keberatan kan?" Bomi menggeleng. "Bagus. Beberapa waktu, Ibumu mengatakan jika kau mempunyai seorang 'teman' tak terlihat." Bomi mengendikkan bahunya.

"'Teman' ini... apa ia sudah ada di sampingmu.." Bomi mengendikkan bahunya kembali. "Dari kau lahir?" Lagi lagi, Bomi mengendikkan bahunya. "Apa dia adalah hantu? Atau sebuah arwah dari orang yang telah meninggal?" Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Bomi mengendikkan bahunya. "Bisakah kau menggambarkannya untukku?" Bomi mengangguk. Dokter Kim tersenyum tipis sembari menggeser selembar kertas dan sebuah pensil ke hadapan Bomi.

Bomi mengambil pensil dan mulai menggambar sketsa 'temannya'. Tak perlu waktu yang lama, Bomi menyelesaikan sketsa nya, lalu menyerahkan sketsa itu pada Dokter Kim. "Bolehkah aku melihatnya?" Bomi menggeleng, namun Dokter Kim tetap melihatnya. "Jadi... benda ini adalah 'temanmu' dan ia terhubung denganmu... dengan sebuah..garis? Apa dia disini sekarang?" Bomi mengangguk. "Bisakah kau menyuruhnya untuk melakukan sesuatu?" Bomi mengangguk kembali.

Bomi terdiam. Namun, Dobu tidak. Ia sedikit membanting buku tebal disana. Dokter Kim terkejut, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Bomi. "Hal itu.. Apa kau yang menyuruhnya, dan itu terjadi?"

"Aku tak menyuruh Dobu untuk melakukan apapun. Tak ada yang menyuruhnya. Dia seperti singa dalam sebuah kandang. Kita terikat, seperti lem dan perangko. Ia tak bisa pergi. Itu membuatnya benar benar marah... Itu bukan salahku, aku juga ingin dia pergi... Terkadang, Ia bisa menjadi sangat menakutkan,"

"Apa ia melakukan itu padamu?" Tanya Dokter Kim sembari menunjuk lengan Bomi yang penuh dengan luka cakar.

"Tidak, itu ulah monster," Dokter Kim menghela nafas sembari menatap Bomi dengan tajam.

_Yoon Bomi, usia 10 tahun._

Bomi menuruni tangga di rumahnya dengan langkah malas. Hari ini, salju turun untuk pertama kalinya dan banyak anak keluar untuk bermain di tengah jalan yang tertutup salju. Bomi menatap pemandangan di luar rumahnya lewat jendela dapur. Ibunya yang sedang memanggang ayam pun menyadari kehadiran Bomi, lalu mendekatinya.

"Tak mau bermain di luar?" Bomi menggeleng. Lalu menatap sendu ke kedua mata sang ibu.

"Appa kan selalu melarangku keluar rumah tanpa diawasi, Eomma," Bomi kembali fokus pada anak-anak yang bermain lempar-lemparan salju itu. Ibu Bomi tersenyum tipis dan mengecup puncak kepala anak semata wayangnya.

"Kau boleh bermain diluar, sayang, kau juga perlu mendapat teman, bukan?" Ekspresi wajah Bomi menjadi cerah, seakan tak percaya pada perkataan ibunya. Ia kemudian memeluk ibunya dan segera memakai mantel, serta _boots_ kesayangannya. "Pulanglah sebelum makan malam, Bomi-yah!" Teriak Ibu Bomi. Bomi yang sudah berada di ambang pintu pun mengangguk. Ia melangkah keluar dengan langkah yang mantap.

Bomi agak bingung dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. Ia memang sejak lahir sudah berada di Seoul. Namun, ia sangat jarang keluar rumah. Setahun ini, ia hanya keluar rumah untuk perawatan dengan Dokter Kim, namun sebelumnya, tidak pernah.

"Bomi-yah! Sini!" Seorang anak lelaki berperawakan gendut dengan kacamata memanggil Bomi sembari melambaikan kedua tangannya.

"Eh, siapa..?" Bomi tak mengenalnya. Ia tak mempunyai teman selain 'Dobu'. Bomi tetap mendekat kearah lelaki itu, namun sedikit menjaga jarak.

"Ah iya, kau kan tak pernah keluar rumah. Tapi, aku mengenalmu, kok! Kenalkan, namaku Park ChanYeol," Lelaki yang baru Bomi ketahui namanya beberapa detik lalu mengajak Bomi berjabat tangan. Bomi menjabat tangan Chanyeol. "Oh iya, aku mau mengenalkanmu pada beberapa temanku," Bomi mengangguk. "Yang sedang tiduran di atas salju itu Yi Fan, kau boleh memanggilnya Kris," Chanyeol menunjuk kearah anak lelaki menurut Bomi lumayan jangkung ketimbang lelaki gendut di depannya. "Yang sedang bermain masak-masakan itu namanya Do Kyungsoo. Tak usah pedulikan bagaimana sikap anehnya, ia memang begitu," Chanyeol menunjuk salah satu temannya yang pendiam. Ia.. seperti anak perempuan?

"Kyungsoo.. Dia suka bermain seperti anak perempuan?" Tanya Bomi. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kami sudah sering memperingatkannya, namun ia tak mau berubah. Akhirnya kami biarkan saja," ucap Chanyeol dengan nada pasrah. "Kalau yang sedang menulis nulis diatas salju itu namanya Oh SeHun. Ia maknae diantara kami. Dan... Oh, ayolah. Kris, kau melihat Jongin tidak?" Chanyeol berteriak, dan itu membuat Bomi bingung. "Aku membuatmu bingung ya?"

"Ah, tidak kok Chanyeol. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, aku perempuan sendiri disini?" Bomi mulai terbiasa dnegan teman-teman barunya. Chanyeol mengangguk, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris yang berjalan menuju tempatnya dan Bomi berdiri.

"Panggil aku hyung, bodoh! Aku bahkan lebih tua darimu 2 tahun!" Bentak Kris sambil menjitak pucuk kepala Chanyeol. Yang dijitak hanya mengaduh pelan sambil mengusap usap kepalanya. "Jongin? Tidak, aku tak melihatnya. Anak Indigo itu memang benar-benar... Eh, ini yang namanya Bomi? Cantik juga dia," ujar Kris sembari menatap kearah Bomi.

"Iya, dia cantik kan, hyu-.." Perkataan Chanyeol terputus ketika seseorang melemparnya dengan bola salju. Seketika, Chanyeol, Kris, dan Bomi pun menengok kearah si 'pelempar'.

"Uh, maaf ya Chanyeol, aku... SENGAJA!" Teriak Sehun sembari melemparkan bola salju untuk kedua kalinya kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun membersihkan mukanya dengan agak jengkel. Ia lalu mengambil sebongkah salju lalu membentuknya menjadi bentuk bola, lalu segera mengejar sehun

"Beraninya kau.. BERANINYA KAU, OH SEHUN, MENGGUNAKAN BAHASA INFORMAL PADAKU?! Kau bahkan tak memanggilku 'Hyung'?" Chanyeol segera melemparkan bola saljunya kearah wajah Sehun. Sehun yang dongkol gantian membalasnya. Namun, tiba-tiba, Kyungsoo juga melemparkan bola salju kearah wajah Sehun.

"Perangnya, sudah mulai bukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo santai sembari melempar dua bola salju kearah Bomi dan Kris. Bomi terlihat agak terkejut dengan perlakuan Kyungsoo padanya.

"Kau..bisa bermain ini kan?" Tanya Kris, mengkhawatirkan Bomi. Bomi mengangguk ragu. Ia lalu mengambil sebongkah salju, membantuknya menjadi bola, dan segera melemparkannya ke wajah Kris.

"_Prepare Yourself_, _bro_," Bomi lalu berlari meninggalkan Kris yang masih tidak mengerti dengan situasi di sekitarnya. Ia lalu membentuk beberapa bola salju lalu membawanya ke arah teman-temannya yang sudah sibuk dengan bola salju mereka sendiri.

"Akan kubuat kau menjadi boneka salju kau, Park Chanyeol!" Teriak Sehun sembari terus melempari Chanyeol dengan 'karya seni' nya. Sedangkan Chanyeol? Ia tak menghiraukan Sehun, dan terus melempar bola salju kearah Kyungsoo, Kris, dan Bomi.

Bomi yang baru pertama kali bermain permainan ini pun hanya melempar ke-sembarang arah. Ia tak menentukan siapa incarannya, yang ia tahu hanyalah 'melempar dan melempar'. Namun, Bomi tak sengaja melempar bola salju kearah pantat Kyungsoo. Ia tak tahu jika itu adalah bagian paling sensitif di tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang merasakan dingin di pantatnya pun berbalik arah. Matanya berkilat kilat penuh amarah. Setelah menyadari pelakunya adalah Bomi, ia segera berlari menuju Bomi, lalu mencekik Bomi.

"Kau, perempuan paling tolol yang pernah kutemui! Harusnya kau melihat lihat kemana kau melempar bola salju yang sama tololnya denganmu itu! Apa kau buta? Tak punya mata? Belum tentu semua orang mau pantatnya dilempar oleh bola salju yang sangat dingin itu! Dasar kau, penyihir jelek murahan!" Kyungsoo dengan sepenuh tenaganya mencekik Bomi. Bomi yang sudah hampir kehabisan nafas pun meraba-raba salju disebelahnya.

Dobu yang melihat badan yang 'dihuninya' dicekik pun marah. Ia segera balik mencekik Kyungsoo dengan sangat keras, membuat yang dicekik membiru wajahnya. "Dobu, hentikan! Jangan mencekik Kyungsoo!" Bomi dengan nafas sedikit terengah itu berteriak pada dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol, Kris, dan Sehun hanya bisa menatap mereka dari kejauhan. Mereka terlalu takut untuk mendekat.

"Berhenti lakukan itu pada temanku," Seorang lelaki berkulit tan menendang kepala Bomi. Dobu sangat terkejut sehingga ia melepaskan cekikannya pada Kyungsoo lalu kembali ke tubuh Bomi. Bomi yang merasakan sakit di kepalanya segera mengelus kepalanya sendiri. Tanpa disadari Bomi, cairan merah pekat keluar tanpa aba aba lewat hidungnya.

Lelaki itu lalu menggeret Kyungsoo menjauhi Bomi. Namun, ia berhenti sebentar, lalu malah berjalan menuju Bomi. "Kendalikan arwahmu yang kedua. Ia sangat mengganggu,"

_Kim Jongin, usia 9 tahun._

Jongin menatap dingin ruang kosong di sekitarnya. Ah, bukan 'kosong' dalam artian tak ada 'siapa-siapa'. Disini tak ada orang yang Jongin kenali, disini hanya ada kursi yang Jongin duduki. Mungkin, orang awam akan melihatnya seperti itu. Namun, untuk Jongin, ruangan ini sangat 'ramai' dengan makhluk-makhluk tak 'wajar'.

Jongin mendengus, ia membenci situasi dimana ia bangun dalam kondisi seperti ini. Ia pikir, orang tuanya terlalu posesif, selalu membiarkan Jongin bangun tidur dalam keadaan yang hampa dan kosong begini. Ia tak pernah mendengar bahwa anak Indigo dapat disembuhkan, atau bahkan dikurung. Walaupun jika Jongin sudah benar benar sadar dari tidurnya, ia akan keluar dari ruangan hampa itu, lalu kembali beraktifitas seperti layaknya orang biasa, tapi Jongin tetap membenci hal itu.

Jongin mulai melangkah perlahan menuju pintu di sudut ruangan dan mencoba membukanya. Ketika ia mencoba untuk yang pertama kali, pintunya terkunci. Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya. Setahunya, orang tuanya tak pernah mengunci pintu ruangan menyebalkan itu. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, lalu melotot pada salah satu sudut di ruangan. Bagi orang awam, mungkin mereka akan mengira jika Jongin gila, tidak waras, depresi, atau yang lain sebagainya. Namun, Jongin tidak gila. Ia hanya melihat 'sesuatu' yang seharusnya tak dilihatnya.

Mata Jongin yang tadinya melotot, kembali melemah. Jujur, ia sudah lelah dengan semua ini. "_Aarrêter, S'il vous plaît..._" Jongin memelas dengan bahasa Prancis nya. "Aku tak ingin berurusan denganmu, aku sudah lelah.." Jongin mulai bersandar pada daun pintu, lalu menurunkan tubuhnya ke lantai. Ia memeluk kedua lututnya. Matanya sudah terlanjur panas karna membayangkan emosi yang sudah ia tahan selama beberapa waktu. Buliran air mata pun keluar dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

Ia benci menjadi terbuka. Ia benci menceritakan apa yang ia lihat. Ia benci dipaksa. Ia membenci banyak hal, namun tak pernah ada yang mau tau. Yang mereka inginkan hanyalah cerita horor dari anak Indigo. Tapi, mereka terlalu sering tak percaya sehingga membuat marah Jongin. Mereka yang menyuruh Jongin bercerita, namun, mengapa mereka sendiri yang tidak percaya?

Jongin tak ingin bersedih terlalu lama, jadi, ia bangkit dari tempatnya semula, lalu mencoba membuka pintu itu kembali. Hasilnya? Pintu itu tak terkunci lagi. Jongin tersenyum tipis lalu keluar dari ruangan putih polos itu.

_Kim Jongin, 14 tahun._

Jongin manatap lokernya. Penuh dengan surat beramplop _pink_ dan coklat berbentuk hati. Ia menghela nafasnya lalu memanggil seseorang. "Kim Min Seok!" yang dipanggil pun menengok, lalu menghampiri Jongin.

"Apa?" namja dengan pipi tembam itu pun menengok ke arah loker Jongin. "Aaah, sudah kuduga. Ini semua jatah ku kan?" Minseok meraup semua coklat dan surat cinta itu dengan tangannya. Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan teman sekelasnya itu. "Terima kasih Jongin!" ujar Minseok sambil kewalahan membawa coklat coklat itu.

Tiba-tiba, Jongin merasa ditepuk pundaknya. Jongin menoleh, mendapati seorang wanita berambut hitam dengan mata kiri yang mengalirkan darah segar. Matanya yang lain sudah raib. Lagi lagi ia harus melihat hal yang seharusnya tak dilihatnya. Jongin mendesah perlahan, tak menghiraukan wanita itu dan terus berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Ia memasang _headphone _nya lalu berjalan gontai ke arah bangkunya. Menatap namja bermata bulat dan berkulit putih itu. Jongin mendekati telinga namja itu, lalu seidkit berbisik, "Baby Soo~" sambil ber-_smrik _ria. Namja ber_ name tag _'Do Kyung Soo' itu pun tersentak karena merasa telinganya sedikit ditiup. Kyungsoo langsung menutup telinganya rapat rapat. Jongin terkekeh melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang menururtnya agak berlebihan.

"Berhentilah, Kim Jongin! Walaupun kau tahu kalau aku seorang Fudanshi, tidak seharusnya kau melakukan itu bukan? Itu menyebalkan," Jongin terkekeh kembali.

"Habisnya kau lebay sih," Jongin menarik kursi di sebelah Kyungsoo lalu menatap ciptaan Tuhan yang imut itu. Tak bakal ada yang menyangka kalau Kyungsoo memilih Yaoi sebagai jalan hidupnya. Namun, Jongin tak merasa jijik dengan sahabatnya yang sebenarnya 'abnormal' itu.

"Eh, Jongin,"

"Heum?"

"Kau masih bisa mendengar suaraku walau telingamu disumpal _headphone_ itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin terkekeh untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau bertanya itu seperti baru mengenalku saja, tentu aku mendengarmu,"

"Aaaah, jadi, kenapa kau tak mencari banyak teman?"

"Hei, hei, tak biasanya kau mengalihkan pembicaraan seperti ini," Jongin agak heran dengan Kyungsoo. Ia biasanya selalu fokus pada yang dibicarakannya. Namun, mengapa sekarang menjadi labil seperti ini?

"Entahlah, itu tiba tiba saja tercetus di kepalaku,"

"Baiklah, akan kujawab pertanyaanmu,"

"Aku akan mendengarkannya,"

"Kau tahu 'kelainan' ku kan? Aku tak ingin teman baruku nanti menyalahgunakannya. Namun, bukan itu saja yang membuatku malas mencari teman baru. Aku benci melihat hantu. Dan teman baru menurutku semuanya seperti hantu. Mereka datang dengan tiba tiba dan pergi dalam satu kedipan mata saja," Kyungsoo mengangguk angguk mendengarkan penjelasan Jongin. Ia mengerti perasaan temannya jika sudah merenung. Pasti suasana di sekitar mereka pasti menjadi lebih dingin.

Kyungsoo lalu menepuk pundak Jongin. "Stay strong, bro,"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

A/N: Hai hai haaaai/? :v

Aku author pemula disiniih :v Jadi maklumin kalo rada nyelonong ceritanya :'3

Temen temenku udh pada berontak pengen baca FF ku yang ini, sorry ya guys kalo ga kek yang diharepin :'(

BTW, ini masih chapter awal, jan masih rada ngawur ceritanya :v

Ikutin terus ea FF nya/?

See yaa~ /Lambai bareng Dobu/

Review?


End file.
